The Giant Woman
by MC-GAR-IL
Summary: A argument between Quinn and Rachel leads to a tragedy with an odd pokeball. AU
1. The Quarrel Ends and Trouble Begins

**MC:** Simply put, Me + Pokémon + Pokéstar studios=Faberry Plot plus a Cherry friendship, also special appearance from Nerd!Quinn

**Disclaimer:** Me no own Glee, proof is that Quintana is apparently happening and I don't own Pokémon, sadly, that belongs to Game Freak, but all mistakes do belong to me cause this isn't beta'd

* * *

**The Quarrel ends and Trouble Begins**

My name is Rachel Berry an extraordinary girl with an extraordinary passion for singing. One day I'll be on Broadway and entertain the world with my many talents. My Best friend/crush Quinn Fabray is a cheerleader/closet nerd and loves all things Pokémon.

Sometimes I call her weird, but really I find her nerd side completely endearing.

Fighting has become our daily routine, but by the end of the day we always make up. Santana likes to refer to us as an old married couple which usually leaves us blushing and stuttering out denials. But honestly I really wished I had to courage to ask Quinn out already.

I want to tell you about an extraordinary thing that happened in our ordinary town Lima, Ohio to us, two ordinary teenage girls.

That's right…

The start of everything was another of our ridiculous arguments…

"Rach, you're really blowing me off to hang out with Finn today."

"Quinn we never officially made plans together so I can't be 'blowing you off'"

"But we hang out every Friday, it's like tradition"

"I know but he asked for help with his singing, and you know I never reject a club member in need. Also regionals are just around the corner so we need all the practice we can get." In response she just pouted the most adorable put I've ever seen and crossed her arms with a huff.

"Fine, go spend _our_ Friday night with Hudson, see if I care."

"Quinn, wait…" But it was too late she was already gone down the hall. Great now she's mad at me, what should I do…?

I know I'll get her an 'I'm sorry' gift, but what?

There's only one person who knows Quinn almost as well as I do

* * *

"Hey Mike"

"What's up Rachel?"

"I need your help"

"With Quinn right"

"How'd you know?"

"She was all moody during trig today, and she only gest like that after you two fight" I feel a pang of guilt stab at my chest, I never meant to upset Quinn that much.

"Yeah we did fight but it was really stupid."

"What happened?"

"I accepted Finn's request of help with his singing this afternoon and Quinn thinks I'm blowing her off."

"You know he only want to go out with you, it's probably another one of his ploys to get you to go out with him" Dang it Mike I don't need you to point out the obvious I need you to help me get Quinn a great 'I'm sorry' gift.

"Yeah I know but that's why I'm here. I need your help in procuring an 'I'm sorry' gift for Quinn so I can give it to her tomorrow, to make up for today." He scratched his chin in contemplation before he snapped his fingers as an idea hit him; I hope it's a good one.

"I got it, come to my house tomorrow morning before you go to Quinn's, I have something that's perfect for her. Plus if you give it to her you could totally ask her out and there's no way she'll say no."

"Shhh" I said as I put my hand over his mouth looking up and down the hallway sighing in relief when no one heard. "Someone might here you" Mike is the only person other than me who's knows about my feelings for Quinn.

When I remove my hand he just gives me a knowing look and walks down the hall to his next class.

* * *

_Saturday- Mike Chang's house 11:00 AM_

I approach Mike's house with a small frown on my face and knock on the door. No less than 2 minutes later Mike answers the door clad in only a white undershirt and blue pajama pants with what appears to be a monkey, a penguin, and a tortoise and the Pokémon logo on it.

"What's up Rach? Come on in" he greeted with a bright smile. I follow him in to the living room and take a seat on the couch.

"I've had better days" I answer in response to his earlier question

"Guessing your 'extra practice' with Finn didn't go so well? What'd he do, try to ask you out again?"

"No, he tried to kiss me, and I promptly pushed him back and told him I didn't like him like that, and when he tried again I slapped him and left."

"Nice one, but I won't say I told you so…"

"You just did" I deadpanned really not in the mood, that morning. He just rolled his eyes and hopped off the couch.

"No need to be grumpy let me just get Quinn's gift so you can see her and brighten your mood up." I felt a smile tug at my lips at the mention of Quinn and couldn't help the butterflies that started swirling in my stomach.

"See you're in a better mood already and I just said her name"

"Just go get this 'amazing' thing you were talking about" I yelled at his retreating form. 5 minutes later he returned with his hands behind his back and a wide grin on his face.

"Okay Rachel Berry, get ready to get your mind blown" and then he shoved the item from behind his back to in front of my face. It takes a second for my vision to refocus on the object in front of me but when it does I automatically know what it is.

"A pokéball, really Mike"

"Not just any pokéball, this is a special pokéball, a limited edition rare pokéball from the new _Pokémon Black and White Version 2_, it's from the Pokéstar studios." Now that I look at it, it is different than most pokéballs I've seen. It's slightly transparent and looks as if blue electricity is coursing through it, it's pretty cool.

"So I'm going to pretend that I understood what you just said, but I have to admit it looks really cool."

"I know right, there were only ten made and someone shipped me two of them it was really a surprise. I was already going to give Quinn one but it'll mean so much more coming from you." His smile was so wide it looked like his face would split. And he had every reason to be proud this will make Quinn ecstatic.

I throw my hands around Mike's neck and hug him tightly, "Thank you Mike I know Quinn will love it you're the best."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know now go get your girl" I give him a quick peck on the cheek and run out the house wanting to get to Quinn's as soon as possible.

* * *

_Quinn's house 20 minutes later_

I put the pokéball in my bag and jog up the steps to Quinn's door knocking eagerly fully expect one of Quinn's parents to answer the door so I'm a little shocked to see Quinn standing there in her glasses, (that she never wears to school) black plaid pajama pants and a black t-shirt with a picture of a boy on it, what was his name again? Tora? Kora? Oh yeah it's Sora from that game, something hearts I can't really remember.

"Rach what are you doing here?" Quinn's voice brings me out of my thoughts and back to reality.

"Good morning Quinn I am here to apologize for trading our regular Friday night hangout day, to spend time with Finn, so I came by to give you an 'I'm sorry' gift."

"Aww Rach you don't have to do that I'm already over it."

"But I insist, plus I'm sure it'll make you very happy" giving me a small smile she invites me in. We head up to her room and sit on her bed.

"So what'd you get me" she asked barely hiding her excitement

"Just a little something" I say reaching into my bag

"Now close your eye and put your hands out" she does as I say and bounces a little in anticipation, I pull out the pokéball and gently place it in her hands cupping them so she's holding it more firmly, then remove my hands.

"Okay you can open your eyes." She peeks one eye open and glances at her hands, then her eyes snap open and she looks wide-eyed and in awe at what she's holding.

"Is this… How did… Where did… Rach…"

"Complete sentences Quinn" I joked, then she looks up at me and I see the tears in her eyes

"Don't cry Quinn I-"

"No it's okay Rach these are happy tears, but how did you get this it's amazing."

"Yeah only ten were made and Mike's uncle gave him two so I asked him for one because I knew you'd love it." The next thing I knew I was being engulfed in a bone-crushing hug and my shoulder was being coved in Quinn's silent tears.

"So does this mean I'm forgiven?" Quinn pulls back and looks me in the eye and says, "Of course you are, I can never stay mad at you." And my heart fluttered a little at the intensity of her gaze. After a few more moments of hugging she, unfortunately, releases me and examines the pokéball.

"Wow this is so cool I can't believe I actually own one of these, this is the best day ever"

She keeps twirling it around letting her hands roam over the smooth surface, until she stops at the button in the front.

"I wonder if it opens" She wondered, so she pressed the button, but instead of it opening the lightning begins to flash and move like in an actual storm, then the pokéball started to emit a light blue glow, finally it opened and Quinn began to shrink.

"W-what's happening? I'm being sucked in Rach do something"

"I don't know what to do! I don't know what's going on!" But before I can even attempt anything she was already gone, trapped inside the pokéball.

Wait… What?

We fight as usual

One of us stomps away as usual

The other comes to apologize

Everything was happening as usual, or so it seemed to be going…

But suddenly, the pokéball opened, and Quinn was sucked into it…

What am I supposed to do…

* * *

**MC:** Yeah so that happened…

For the Pokémon fans out there you know what's going on

For everyone else you'll just have to wait and see, this'll be a four-shot so stick around for the next installment.

Also you can find the image of the poke ball here: unrealitymag com /wp-content/ uploads /2012 /01 / pokeballs29 .jpg (get rid of spaces) and check this out too this guy makes some awesome pokéballs: unrealitymag com /index .php /2012 /01 /31 /a-gallery-of-realistically-rendered-pokéballs /#more-52761

MC over and out


	2. A Mysterious Caller

**MC:** And we're back, thank you for the favorites and follows you guys are great, yeas that means you, oOMaryAliceOo, julietdegoede, eorn, and kaiamz who followed and Meggymoo12 who favorite, you guys are the bestest.

So are you guys ready for more? (Fans: yeah) Now you should now that I think this might be considered a crack story after this chapter I'm not sure, you guys okay with that right? (Fans: yeah) Great then let's go, still not beta'd...

**A Mysterious Caller**

After an argument I brought Quinn a rare limited edition pokéball that I got from Mike who got it from an unknown sender. After pressing the button on the pokéball Quinn shrunk and disappeared inside.

As I sat there stunned my cell began to ring signaling a new text. I quickly opened it hoping that it was Mike, but no such luck. It was an unknown number, and suddenly my stomach began to churn uncomfortably. I opened it anyway despite my better judgment.

_'So you've activated the pokéball'_

_TP_

Oh great…

It really wasn't my day was it, first Quinn now this?

Apparently this was planned, so I decided to try to figure out who it could be.

I ended up just sending a text back

_'Yes…_

_Who is this?'_

_RB_

_'We are the ones who sent the pokéball to Michael Chang, that's all you need to know_

_Also we need the pokéball back'_

_TP_

They want it back?

But why?

And how did they get my number?

_'Sorry I can't return it to you at this moment'_

_RB_

_'It wasn't an option it was a demand, you__** will**__ return the pokéball weather you want to or not'_

_TP_

_'You mean- violence?'_

_RB_

_'If that's what it takes then yes'_

_TP_

What have I done to deserve this? Is this karma coming back to bite me because I upset Quinn? I need to talk to Mike and fast…

I pull out my phone and quickly find Mike's name in my contacts and listen to it ring once,

Twice,

Three times, 'Finally' I thought

"Mike you won't believe it-"

"Quinn kissed you or something"

"No something terrible happened, and you might want to sit down for this…"

"Rach are you sure-"

"Just listen to me I swear I'm not over exaggerating"

"Okay calm down just tell me"

"QUINNGOTSUCKEDINTOTHEPOKEBAL L" I rushed out

"Okay say that again, but slower and use your inside voice."

"The pokéball you gave me… it sucked Quinn inside and now she's trapped and then I got this creepy text from someone named _TP_ and they want to come get the pokéball cause I 'activated it' I don't even know what that means so now Quinn's trapped and I have some mysterious person who's coming after me." I start breathing heavily a little out of breath from that run-on sentence

"Are you on something should I call your fathers cause that just sounds ridiculous."

"Mike I'm being serious here look I'll come over to your house right now and show you"

I hang up not even giving him a chance to answer. I slip my phone into my pocket and carefully lift the pokéball up off the bed. I look at it carefully noticing that the pokéball was now a deeper shade of blue than before and you can't see through it as much anymore.

I can't believe this is happening to me.

I run down stairs and hop into my car rushing back to Mike's house breaking several laws I'm sure. When I make it there I don't bother with knocking and just barge in.

"MIKE, MIKE COME DOWN STAIRS I'M HERE, HURRY!" I hear the sounds of footsteps coming from above me and within seconds Mike is in front of me with a neutral expression on his face.

"Take deep breaths Rach"

"But-" he held his hand up in front of my face and I let out a huff from being interrupted.

"No you don't say anything else until you calmly explain to me what you _think_ is going on" I take a deep breath count to 5 and then breathe out.

"Feel better?

"A little"

"Now tell me what's going on"

"Okay so I went to Quinn's as soon as I left here. When I got there we went to her room and I gave her the pokéball. Then when she was looking at it she pressed the button to see if it opened then… poof"

"Poof?"

"Yes poof, she just disappeared she got sucked into the pokéball right in front of my eyes"

"Are you totally sure?"

"I know what I saw Mike"

"Okay then let's press the button again and see what happens"

"NO! What if we get sucked in too?" But it was too late he was already reaching into my bag pull out the sphere and looking at it critically as if silently asking it something. Just as he was about to press the button there was an explosion and we fell to the floor.

"What was that?" Mike asked slowly sitting up,

"I'm not sure" We look to the front door only there was no front door anymore, it was gone and so was most of the door way.

"I told you we were coming for the pokéball Ms. Berry" A mysterious voice said, and then a boy who looked around our age with cotton candy blue hair, and orange and blue track suit walked into the house.

"What the hell man? What'd you do to my door and who are you?"

"My name is River I'm the one who sent you the pokéball Mr. Chang and since it has fulfilled its purpose I came to retrieve it."

"Wait so it was meant to suck Quinn into it?" I asked stupefied

"Precisely"

"Hold on Quinn **is** actually in there?"

"That is correct"

"Whoa, this is crazy"

"What did you think I was trying to tell you Mike? This is insane! And you," I say pointing to River, "You can't have it until you let Quinn out of there"

"I can't do that, the mission was to capture Quinn Fabray and return her to our employer"

"Your employer" I question

"Yes I am a member of team plasma and we were hired to capture Quinn Fabray and eliminate her"

"BY WHO"

"Classified, now hand her over or I'll take her by force"

"No way" I say indignantly

"Then you leave me no choice" Mike and I get to our feet fully expecting him to charge at us but instead he just stands there.

"Well what are you waiting for, come at us" Mike probes

"Oh it's not me you'll be fighting"

"Then who-"

"Gligar- use X-Scissors"

"Who's Gligar" I ask looking to Mike but all I see is a look of disbelief

"There's no way he has a-" but he doesn't get to finish his sentence because suddenly there's a purple blur and then we're being pushed back to the ground, and DAMN my chest hurts, what was that. I'm able to crack one eye open and I See River smirking at us and a purple bat like thing floating next to him. Then I hear Mike's voice next to me.

"Holy Satoshi Tajiri, its Gligar, a Fly Scorpion Pokémon it's really fast and great at sneak attacks."

"Wait you're telling me **that thing** is a **Pokémon**?"

"It looks like it"

"Oh make no mistake this is a Pokémon, and as you can see it packs a punch, so I'll just be taking that pokéball now." And I we could do nothing but stare as River walked toward us and took picked the pokéball up from off the ground and left.

Agh, we have to catch up to him! He has Quinn I can't just let him get away! I try to sit up and I feel a sharp pain in my chest and immediately fall back.

"Okay first we get some first aid, then we try to get Quinn back, agreed?"

"Agreed" Mike croaked out

Don't Worry Quinn I'm coming

**MC:** So that ends part two of the Giant woman series, just two more parts till the end. So tell me what did you guys think of me putting Pokémon in there? Love it? Hate it? Think I should give up at writing? Well I won't do that but feel free to tell me anyway, the review box is so empty and lonely fill it up with your words.


	3. Filler of the Giant Woman

**MC:** Woo Part three y'all ready (fans: duh) okay before we start we have to do shout outs;

Lugete- My first reviewer *tears* thank you for taking the time to do that, you're awesome, and yeah the whole concept of her getting sucked into the pokéball is really out of left field. But again if you played Pokémon Black or White 2 and went to the Pokéstar studios then this wouldn't be as shocking

Phen Name- My second lovely reviewer and also a follower, I'm glad I brought your nerd back, be proud of it and I'm sure you'll enjoy this chapter too, as well as all the other Pokénerds out there.

Aaml-sp5- A favorite and a review nice… Yay someone liked the Pokémon that's great, and I'm sure that this will become even more crackish after this chapter, when you read it you might say to yourself; 'I should've seen this coming'

Also shout out to Iamfanfictionfan, kari2, and isthisreallife for following, I hope you guys like this chapters too because things get even more strange (if that's possible)

* * *

**Filler of the Giant Woman**

A mysterious man named river stole the pokéball with Quinn in it, and he ran away…

But not before letting his Gligar loose on Mike and me…

"So that is what a Pokémon looks like when it's not pixelated- ouch Mike, carful I'm tender" So now here we are

"Yeah, you've never seen the show before?" He said still wrapping up my most likely bruised ribs.

"No Quinn always tried to get me to watch it but I was never really into it. But I think I'll have to reconsider that decision now."

I can't believe that we were just attacked by a Pokémon what is this world coming to? Who even has the money or time to do something like this?

We hear a car pull up outside and we turn our head to the gaping hole that is, I mean was, Mike's doorway. There was a delivery guy walking through the rubble carrying a medium sized package.

"Package for Michael Chang and Rachel Berry"

"That's us" Mike said

"Here you go" he guy said placing the package onto the counter and walking back out to his car. Meanwhile we were trying to figure out whether to open the box or not.

"Do you think we should open it?" I asked

"Yeah, what if it's from the guys who took Quinn?"

"Good point" We turn to face the box and look at it for a second, Mike turns to look at me and I nod my head I a sign for him to go ahead. He slowly opens it only to find…

Another box and a note, I pluck up the note, unfold it, and begin to read it out loud.

_'Dear Ms. Berry and Mr. Chang,_

_ As you know we have your friend. You have seen that we are in possession of Pokémon and have every intention of using them to stop on your obvious quest to retrieve your friend. While we wouldn't mind destroying a couple of unarmed kids, our employer told us it would be more entertaining for him to watch you two fight your way to your goal. As per his request we have enclosed in this package four pokéballs for you two use in your attempt to rescue Ms. Fabray. Also here are directions to the battle arena where we are. We hope to see you soon._

_Yours Truly_

_ Team Plasma'_

"No way they didn't actually-"

"They did" Mike interrupted, and there in the second box on the counter were four pokéballs, but unlike the one that sucked Quinn in, these were the normal white and red kind.

"What kind of Pokémon do you think are in there?" I asked

"I don't know but I guess we'll find out" I nod my head and pick up the one on the far left, after I look it over a few time I turn to Mike and finally ask,

"So how do I open it, do I have to press a button or what?"

"You just throw, but not too hard, and it and it'll open automatically then the pokéball will come back to you."

"Alright, here we go"

I pull my arm back and toss the ball a few feet in front of me, as it hit the ground it opened and a bright white light emanated from inside, then it was flying back through the air towards me, I opened my hand and caught it after a bit of fumbling. After the bright white light wore off I saw a green snake like creature standing tall and proud.

"Whoa it's a Snivy, this is so cool" Mike said in awe

"Snivy?" I say letting the foreign name roll off my tongue

"Yeah Snivy, hold on let me grab my 3DS real quick" Before I can even say anything Mike is already up the stairs leaving me with the small creature. I decide to break the awkward silence and make nice with it.

"Hi my name is Rachel Berry, it's nice to meet you, and you are Snivy correct?" I feel a bit foolish trying to make conversation with it; can Pokémon even understand what people say? Can they talk back? I must admit that'd be intriguing yet a little weird.

The silence continues so I forgo the conversation and takes a step forward to get a closer look at the creature, but as soon as I take a step forward it takes a step back. Thinking that it was just a fluke I take another step forward and again it steps back. Pausing for a moment we both just stand there staring at each other, I bend down to its level and place my hands on my knees.

"It's okay I'm not going to hurt you, I was hoping you would help me rescue my friend Quinn. You would like her, she's so pretty prettiest girl I've ever seen, and she's nice and know all kinds of things about Pokémon she and my other friend who just went upstairs, Mike, love you guys, I unfortunately aren't very well versed in the world of Pokémon so I have no idea what I'm doing here. I don't even know if you can understand me, or if you can reply, but like they say kill them with kindness, so I hope you can find it within yourself to help us out." After pouring my heart out to a Pokémon all I can do is just sit there and wait, but soon I start to feel stupid for even trying, I probably offended it in some way, way to go Rachel your only way to save Quinn and you ruin it, now I'll never get her back. I bow my head in defeat and sit fully on the floor feeling bad for myself, but then I feel something nudge at my hand. I look up and see Snivy standing there with its big round eyes staring at it. Up close it looks so regal and in control, kinda like Quinn when she's in HBIC mode.

"Sni?" Aw that sounded so cute, wait a minute-

"Are you trying to tell me something?"

"Sni-Snivy" it exclaims nodding

"So you do want to help me out?"

"Snivy" it nods again

"I'm about to hug you" I announce and then pull the little cutie into my arms, "Thank you thank you thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me, I have no doubt that with you on our side we'll rescue Quinn in no time." I finally release it, and then it starts to smile and exclaiming "Sniiiiivyyy" happily. Finally Mike comes back down stairs 3DS in hand a wide smile in his face.

"I got it!"

"Got what?"

"My Pokémon game with the complete Pokédex"

"Pokédex?"

"A complete list of all the Pokémon known, well as of right now"

"So how does this help us?"

"This can tell us about the Pokémon we have and the different kinds of move they have or can learn"

"Awesome, so what does it say about Snivy"

"Give me a sec- here we go, Snivy the reptilian Grass-type Pokémon, it is very intelligent and calm. Being exposed to lots of sunlight makes its movements swifter. They photosynthesize by bathing their tails in sunlight. When they are not feeling well, their tails droop."

"Interesting, oh Mike I almost forgot while we were upstairs Snivy agreed to help us on our quest to save Quinn."

"It can actually talk?"

"Not exactly, it kinda just sounds like it's saying its name over and over again."

"Oh that's normal, that's how Pokémon communicate" I nod my head in understanding, "We better see who's in the other pokéballs" we both walk back to the box on the counter with Snivy trailing behind us. I pick up one more pokéball while Mike picks up the last two.

"Okay you should go Mike since I threw the first one" Mike steps forward a little and throws the ball catching it with ease. Then there a small blue Pokémon with a shell on his stomach standing in the living room.

"Aww he's so adorable who is he Mike?"

"That's an Oshawott, the Pokédex says, Oshawott the bipedal sea otter-like Pokémon, It fights using the scalchop on its stomach. In response to an attack, it retaliates immediately by slashing. The scalchop on its stomach is made from the same element as claws. It detaches the scalchop for use as a blade."

"Well he's a little cutie, hey there little guy" I walk toward him but he runs and hides behind Mike's leg.

"Osh" it whines

"It's okay little guy, Rachel is harmless" Mike sooths petting it on the head, I feel slightly rejected but it soon passes

"He seems to really like you Mike"

"Yeah, I guess whoever throws the pokéball the Pokémon gets attached to?"

"Well that makes deciding who gets which Pokémon easier. I guess I'll go again" I step up and Snivy follows watching closely as I throw the next pokéball and reveal a small little orange monkey with a flame on his tail.

"Chimchar the chimpanzee-like Pokémon, it is very agile. Before going to sleep, it extinguishes the flame on its tail to prevent fires."

"Hey there little one I'm Rachel and I'll be your, um-"

"Trainer, Rach"

"Right, trainer, I'll be your trainer"

"CHIMCHAR!" it exclaims before running toward me jumping up on my head and bouncing excitedly.

"Whoa little guy, you don't want to give Rachel here a concussion do ya?" Mike says as he removes the energetic monkey from my head.

"Ow, thanks Mike"

"No problem, now it's time to see my last Pokémon" stepping forward one last time he throws the final ball. The last Pokémon looks like, well I'm not sure, but it's blue and has red eyes and looks like it has a mask and boots on.

"Awesome I love this one"

"Who is he?"

"It's a Riolu, here the Pokédex says, Riolu the small, blue, dog-like Pokémon, Riolu, the Emanation Pokémon. Riolu has the power to see and understand emotions like happiness and anger in aura waves. Riolu's aura becomes stronger as a way of signaling its allies."

"Okay so what do we do now?" I ask

"Now young padawan, we train and I teach you the ways of Pokémon."

**2 and a half hours later**

"C-can we t-take a break?" I ask my breath sharp and ragged. We've been training non-stop and to be honest I'm pooped and I can tell the Pokémon are too.

"Okay we can rest, but I think we're ready, you've made great progress and the Pokémon have learned a lot of new moves." My face lights up at that and I feel my second wind kick in.

"Excellent, then let's go" I try to run to the front door but I my legs aren't listening and buckle under me.

"Whoa there, you alright?" Mike is at my side wrapping an arm around me and helping me to my feet. Snivy and Chimchar rush next to me too looking at me with worried eyes, they are so sweet.

"I'm fine guys just give me a minute to catch my breath."

"No way you're tired, we both are, and we've had a busy day you need to rest, we'll head out in the morning"

"But, Quinn-"

"She'll be there tomorrow, remember they're waiting for us they won't go anywhere I promise. Sleep now and tomorrow we'll rescue your girl" Mike gathers me up in his arms and starts carrying me bridal style.

"But-"

"Shhh no buts, just sleep" I want to argue with him and lecture him on how important it is to go to Quinn now but my mind is foggy and thick with sleep"

"Mmm" I snuggle into his arms and soon my vision is consumed with darkness and then I'm asleep.

* * *

**MC:** Hey guys long time no write, sorry about things were hectic around here, regents week, start of the new quarter, I was sick, then my mom banned me from using my computer, but here I am breaking the rules for you guys cause I felt bad for leaving you hanging. This is more of a filler sorry about that, I'll try to get the next chapter to you a.s.a.p.; hopefully my punishment will be over soon. Until next time,

MC over and out


End file.
